This Is Hollyween
by JRavenTheFangirl
Summary: Artemis is not one for holidays; never has been, never will be. But on the scariest holiday of all, there might be one that can change his mind... if not at least force him to participate. HxA, no OOC, Halloween, humorous, fun, light, cute, friendly Written by Cynthia Darling and J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: J here! Second story writing with Cynthia Darling! And it's just as fun as the first so far. We were talking a few days ago and I told her I wanted to write another AF, so she said okay and I suggested a few ideas to her. I'd tried to write this story a month or two ago but couldn't get any ideas after the first page or so. So… here we are! (If you haven't read our first story, check it out. It's finished and called Adventures in Picnicking (I hope I spelled that right)) And I know this image isn't mine, but here's the actual link to it: art/Artemis-or-Orion-268833692 I own no rights to it!**

**Cynthia: You can't get rid of us for long! Even though it's summer, we decided to do a Halloween thing. Juliet is also up to her usual antics.**

**XD true! Anyways, comment, compliment, critique, like, and hate. Or was it love and hate? I forget. Gosh, you'd think that after all the times I've said this I'd memorize it… and review! Enjoy :) J & Cynthia**

Ah, Halloween. Such a delightful holiday, where children dressed up in wonderful costumes. Well that most certainly wasn't how Artemis Fowl ll second viewed it as.

He generally disliked because snotty, immature children would always come to his home, demanding candy because they thought that since he was rich, he had the good candy.

He could afford good candy, there was no doubt about it. But he had no interest in sweets, and therefore had nothing of that type within a mile of himself.

And he could see right through their costumes. Metaphorically, that is. There was no tricking Artemis; even if a costume was amazing and extravagant, he always knew if it was actually cheap or not. And he pointed it out, too.

His mother and father had talked him into trick-or-treating a few times when he was very little, but as he grew up, it was no longer an option, or even a subject of discussion. However, there _was_ one person who could...

"Artemis!" Holly came into the room holding a big bag of candy. "Happy Halloween!"

"Halloween is a childish celebration, Captain. Why celebrate it?"

"Because I, unlike you, happen to enjoy having fun, and not being a stick in the mud." Holly retorted as Juliet walked into the room.

"You two, stop flirting," Juliet commanded teasingly.

Holly's smile disappeared and she and Artemis glared at Juliet, who could _feel_ the black auras around them. She took a cautious step back, and they faced each other again.

"Have you ever even _tried_ to celebrate it? Or anything, for that matter?" Holly said snarkily.

Artemis sighed and swiveled his chair around to face her. "Yes, I have, for your information. And I hated it."

She crossed her arms. "And how long ago was that, may I ask?"

It took him a half second to calculate, then he answered, "About... er... five years ago..."

"Exactly my point! Try again!" she exclaimed.

"Holl-"

"I'll shoot you as many times as I need to, Arty," she said, lowering one eyebrow at him. "You know I will."

Artemis looked to the side and bit his tongue. He mumbled, "Fine..."

"Yay!" Juliet couldn't contain her excitement. "Artemis is finally going to be a normal teenager!"

Artemis turned and glared at Holly," Look what you have gotten me into! There is no controlling Juliet, she is going to make me look like a fool."

"You don't need my help for that, Arty," said Juliet seriously. "You do just fine on your own around Holly. Oh! I better get started on your costume!"

Holly tried to stifle her laughter as the blonde girl ran off enthusiastically. Artemis just sat on the expensive furniture in his living room and groaned.

"Holly, if you weren't my friend, I'd kill you right now."

"Hmmm," said Holly, unimpressed. "Been there, done that."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Go make sure Juliet isn't making me a girly costume. Make it... a vampire or something."

Holly laughed and smiled. "You'd look good in a vampire costume... you already have the pale, lifeless look."

"Hey, I know I called you my friend just now, but don't push it," he growled, pointing a finger at her.

"Alright, alright!" Holly put her hands up in mock surrender. "Try not to suck anyone's blood."

"Holly," Artemis started, but she was already walking away.

"Hey, Juliet," Holly greeted when she walked into Juliet's room.

"Hi, Holly. I'm a little busy. I'm currently working on Artemis' costume for Halloween," said Juliet, a bit frazzled.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Holly sat down on Juliet's bed. "What is it?"

"I'm not really sure yet. Hey, what are you going to dress up as for Halloween?" the blonde girl asked. What luck! Juliet could just coordinate Holly and Artemis' costume and it would be _so_ cute.

"Me? Well I-what I'm trying to say-well..."

"You don't want to hang out at the manor on Halloween, is that what you're saying?"

"Oh, nononono," Holly reassured. "I do."

"Great," said Juliet brightly. "Then what's your costume?"

"I'm... not sure yet."

"Well then I'll make your costumes match!" she grinned. "You could be... Lucy and Desi!"

"No."

"Sandy and Danny!"

"No."

"Bonnie and Clyde?"

"No!"

"Something scary. But nothing LEP. Maybe... something having to do with a zombie," she said.

Juliet's eyes shined. "Ooh, I like that idea!" She looked back down and started to sketch something on a paper. While drawing, she said to Holly, "And any ideas for Artemis's?"

"Well, I was talking to him in the other room and he said- after I suggested it, that is- that he wanted to be a vampire."

Juliet's pencil stopped, and she sat there in silence for longer than it seemed. Then laughter burst out of her mouth and her shoulders shook like an earthquake. After thirty seconds or so of this (and Holly standing behind her like an idiot) she said, "Oh my god that's the most perfect thing I've ever heard!"

Holly nodded slowly, then started to back out of the room. "Great. I believe my work here is done."

Juliet tapped her chin with the pencil. "You can't really coordinate a zombie and a vampire. She did say _something_ like a zombie, something scary."  
The blonde girls started gleefully sketching on the paper. "A vampire and...vampiress? Miss vampire? Whatever, I know what I mean."

Artemis stood up when he saw Holly come down the hall. "Well? Did you find out what my costume is?"

"Don't worry," Holly assured Artemis. "Juliet is making you a vampire."

"What is she making your costume?" asked Artemis.

"What makes you think Juliet is making me one?" Holly said, a bit defensive.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I know Juliet better than you. Now come on, what is it?"

Holly looked away and answered a bit sheepishly, though she didn't really know why. Maybe it was because she knew Artemis was going to be imagining her as an undead, disgusting, and brain thirsty corpse. If he didn't already.

"Something having to do with a zombie," she said. "Hopefully," she added. "I mean, you can never really predict Juliet..."

"True, true. But I can see you as someone like that," he nodded.

She tilted her head, thinking of the appearance of a zombie. "Was that an insult, Arty?" She crossed her arms accusingly.

Artemis just smirked and said, "Think of it as you wish." Then he started to head towards to stairs, and called back, "Now, if you excuse me, Captain, I have some paperwork I must complete."

She rolled her eyes and decided to forget the possible insult. When he was halfway up, she replied, "Okay, fine."

He disappeared, after a blunt goodbye nod, into one of the rooms that Holly knew was his study. With nothing else to do, she began to think of more requirements for the, obviously going to be entertaining, Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's number two!**

**Cynthia: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also hope you're on summer vacation**

**Me too! How's summer for you guys so far? Sorry, I have nothing else to say... this is boring. ****Comment, compliment, critique, love, hate, and review! Enjoy! :) J**

Juliet finished Artemis and Holly's costume just on Halloween day and they were perfect. Totally, absolutely perfect. Now she just had to hide them from Holly and Artemis until night.

Butler caught Juliet hiding the costumes in the closet. "Juliet, what are you doing?" Butler asked.

"You caught me," Juliet chuckled nervously. "I was looking for the tazer so I could taze some jerk, ta-da!"

Butler stared at her for a few seconds, then looked away. "Okay..."

Juliet sighed, putting her hand on her hips. "I'm hiding Artemis and Holly's costumes from them."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to see them until we go out tonight!" Then her eyes lit up with an idea and she beamed up at her brother. "Hey, what are _you_ going to wear...?"

Butler rubbed the back of his neck. How to answer?

"I wasn't planning on a costume, I have to protect Artemis."

"That shouldn't keep you from joining in on the Halloween spirit," Juliet reasoned. "Now tell me, what do you want to be for Halloween?"

"A bodyguard," said Butler flatly.

"Bodyguard. That's a-hey!" Juliet smacked Butler's arm. "Not funny, _Domovoi_. I'm asking a serious question!"

"I told you, Juliet. I don't want to dress up," Butler said, exasperated.

Juliet ignored her older brother. "You can't be a vampire. Zombie? Nope. Mummy? Nope. Aha!" Juliet faced her brother excitedly.

"Frankenstein's Monster!"

"Jules, no! I'm not wearing a costume." Butler protested.

"I better get started," Juliet said and ran upstairs.

"B-But..." It was no use, and he knew it. He slowly put his raised hand to stop her down, gulping. "Huh... Frankenstein's Monster, that's..." he chuckled, "actually quite clever..."

"What?" asked someone behind him. He turned around and saw the Captain looking up at him.

"Oh, hello, Holly," he greeted. "I was just talking to Juliet about my Halloween costume."

Holly raised her eyebrows, then started to sputter out a laugh. "Y-You're wearing a Halloween costume...?"

He blushed, clenched his fists beside him and exclaimed, "Against my will! Isn't that what happened with you and Artemis?!"

"Yeah. Artemis is more against it than I am, though," said Holly.

"Tell me, I'm curious, what is Artemis' costume?" Butler asked.

"A vampire," she informed. Then after a second, she thought and added, "Well, at least that's what it's _supposed_ to be. But you know Juliet..."

Butler nodded in agreement and looked down at his watch. "Well, it's 3:05 now, so we'll have to bear with it for at least three more hours." Holly groaned and drooped her arms down by her sides. Butler just sighed and shook his head back and forth, rolling down the white sleeve on his watch.

"Oh, I feel you," he said. "But it'll give us time to do whatever preparing we have to. Like get candy and all that..."

"You never said what your costume was," commented Butler.

"Well, I'm _supposed_ to be a zombie. But again, you just cannot tell with your sister," Holly told Butler.

Artemis was growing anxious. It was mainly Juliet that was cause for his anxiety. Juliet would say she would do one thing and then do something the total opposite.

Finally he went upstairs to Juliet's room to do something that would clear his mind.

"Juliet!" Artemis opened the door to her room wide. "May I see my costume?"

"Yes," Juliet said. Artemis sighed in relief.

"In three hours."

"WHAT?!" Juliet's body shot back an inch like she'd been hit with an explosion.

"Jeez, chill..." she whispered, laughing at the same time.

"I won't until I see my costume," he growled, marching over beside her.

She immediately covered whatever that was on the table with her body so he couldn't see. He attempted to tear her off of it, but they both knew that Juliet was so much stronger than Artemis, being a trained warrior and all.

"Artemis! No! You need to wait," Juliet yelled.

"I need to know what I am!" Artemis screamed.

Juliet was truly shocked. Artemis was being crazy! Crazy! How? Why? Then Juliet noticed a smudge of chocolate by Artemis' mouth.

"Uh-oh," said Juliet and raced out of the room.

I was just clarifying.

Artemis looked down at the table and saw a velvet black cape with a red inside. His eyebrows raised, and he picked part of it up with one hand, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together to feel the fabric. It was very soft and silky. Once it was lifted he saw something under it, a small black vest. Perfectly for a vampire, he had to admit.

"Hm..." He nodded approvingly, and set it down.

"Give it back, Artemis!" Juliet lunged forward and grabbed it back. As she wrestled it from Artemis' grasp, a drawing sell out of the cape.

"Well, well," said Artemis. "What do we have here?" In one swift motion, he picked it up and studied it.

"Juliet." Artemis' face hardened. "What is this?"

Juliet's voice wavered when she said, "I-It's... it's..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: soo, Cynthia and I hit kind of a concrete blockade at the beginning of this chapter… for some reason we just couldn't figure out how to write it. But we did, eventually (obviously)! And, one more thing. In your reviews (which we share with each other and gawk over) lots of you complement our writing, which we love, but not many of them mention both of us. I know I'M the one posting these, but Cynthia takes JUST as much credit as me. So if you meant it that way, fabulous. If you didn't, just make sure you include her too. :) so, other than that, I have nothing else to say!**

**Cynthia: ****freeze, baby, freeze...**

…**okay then. Comment, complement, critique, love, hate, and review and all that stuff. Enjoy! :) J AND Cynthia**

"Alright, Juliet!" Holly yelled. She was walking, almost _stomping_ up the stairs, headed for the study. "Your time is up! Time to bring out the costumes!"

It was 6:00, and she planned on setting out early to get as much candy as possible, and have as much time as possible to drag Artemis out (because that would take awhile).

Juliet poked her head out of the door before Holly could take the door handle and grinned naughtily. "Okay, Holly Dolly! You may enter!" And she drew back out dramatically.

Holly sighed. "Only Foaly calls me that," she mumbled. Then she opened the door more and walked in.

Juliet shut the door behind her, and the captain continued walking to the table.

"Has Artemis seen?" she asked, not turning her head.

"Yeah," Juliet answered. "But, er... not in the way I expected."

Holly looked over her shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows together curiously. "What do you mean?"

"He got a sugar rush and forcibly saw himself," she explained sheepishly. If she couldn't protect her work from a single hyper Artemis, what kind of Butler would she _be_?

Holly laughed. "It's fine, Juliet. I just want to see my costume."

Juliet grinned excitedly, as if it was her birthday, and opened the closet.

Juliet pulled out a floor length, elegant, black dress. It was velvet, sleeveless, and had a v-neckline. There was a black cloak with a red lining and black boots with little heels as well.

"It's gorgeous," Holly gasped. "How in the world did you manage to make this?"

"I had help from Madame Fowl, but I did most of it. Madame Fowl helped me pick out the pattern and material," explained Juliet.

"I never knew she had a talent for that," she murmured. "But it's beautiful... thank you." She took it into her own hands and ran her fingers over the smooth fabric.

"The best part is," she grinned, "it matches Artemis's!"

"WHA-?!"

"Come on, Holly, did you seriously think I wouldn't make your costume match Artemis'?" Juliet said. "The best part, you have to trick or treat together!"

"Juliet, you just gotta let it go," Holly said.

Juliet was calmly strumming a guitar until Holly said that. She raised the guitar by the neck and shouted, "It's true love!" And then lowered it down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really passionate about Hartemis."

"And I am leaving," Holly was walking out the door and grabbed her costume. "See ya."

"Where? To put it on?" She was grinning excitedly.

"No," Holly snapped. She didn't stop walking. "To the LEP. I'm not going trick or treating in this."

Juliet yelped, like she was in pain. "No!" She leaped forward and grabbed Holly's arm, stopping her from going any further. "You're going with us! You must!"

"Why?" The captain sounded annoyed and bored.

"Because... I'll... I'll... I'll tell Artemis the truth!"

That didn't sound good. Especially if she didn't know what the truth was. "What _truth_?"

"That you love him!" Juliet smirked and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"There is no _truth_ in that."

"Even if there isn't- there is- I'll tell him anyway!" she threatened.

...Juliet was a sneaky girl.

After a few moments of considering the possible consequences, Holly relented. "Fine."

"Great!" Juliet said happily. "That costume is really too beautiful to waste. Well, you get changed and I'll check on Artemis."

As the blonde girl walked downstairs, Holly just stared at the costume with a mixture of pain and excitement. Tonight was going to be _so_ much fun.

"Oh, Arty!" Juliet sang throughout the manor, looking for Artemis. "You need to get your costume on!"

Speak of the devil, out swept Artemis in the costume Juliet had made for him. He looked absolutely perfect. Except for his eyes.

"Artemis, your eyes are too blue, let's put red contacts in," said Juliet as she pulled some out.

He took them into his own hands, his lower lip dropped into annoyance. Once they were in, Juliet gasped and squealed.

"Oh my god you look so perfect!" she cried. She burst forward, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't have enough time to avoid it; Juliet was fast.

"J-Jeez," Artemis choked. His arms were squished to his sides. "Calm d-down, you maniac..."

"Fine," she giggled, releasing him. "I wouldn't want to ruin your outfit."

Artemis was brushing himself off and smoothing the wrinkles. "Has Holly seen her costume yet?"

"Yup!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And...?"

"She was angry, like you said. But at least I didn't tell her you loved her!"

He sighed and nodded. True, that situation was much worse. "Yes, at least for that."

"I find that threat comes in handy! Now, let's go see how my big bro's doing!" She skipped, and started to lead the way out the door.

"Oh, Butler!" Juliet called. "Time to come out!"

"No!"

"Please! You have to! Artemis is wearing his costume and Holly is changing into her's," begged Juliet.

After a moment's pause Butler came out of hiding as Frankenstein's Monster.

"Very nice, old friend. You look simply wonderful." Artemis made fun.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out." Butler started to back away.

Juliet grabbed Butler's arm. "No! Please don't, who cares what Artemis thinks?"

Before Butler could reply, Holly walked to the top of the stairs. She was wearing the form fitting dress with the cloak on, hood on. As Holly walked down the stairs, she slowly took the hood off.

Artemis was staring the whole time.

Holly walked over to Artemis and the Butlers, a bit hesitation.

"You look, uh...lovely," Artemis mumbled the last part.

Holly blushed. "Thanks, you look nice too."

"Well," Juliet said. "I hate to interrupt this awkward flirting, but we have some candy to collect."

That's when they finally noticed Juliet's costume. She was dressed as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet. Artemis and Holly almost gave her a snappy retort, then decided at the same time that it wasn't worth it. She would make fun of them until they dropped off the edge of the Earth.

Butler smiled. "Clever costume," he commented.

Juliet beamed. "Thanks! Now, c'mon, let's get some candy!" She swung a pillowcase (to collect the candy) that had been hanging off her shoulder and skipped away, humming happily. The rest chuckled and followed. This was going to be a very interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: haha sorry this was going a bit slow. The next chapter may be the last… it's been awesome writing this. GAH NO too early to say that! It may not be, you never know. ^^ so… nothing else to say. Hope you like it, the last part in my opinion is AWESOME and HILARIOUS so I hope we're making you guys laugh! Okay, now for Cynthia…**

**Cynthia: Even though we (me) had a bit of trouble starting it, I'm pretty sure this is my favorite chapter to write. And the names you will read later on in the chapter, are honest-to-goodness Irish/Gaelic names.**

**Yup! Soo comment, compliment, etc, etc, etc. You guys know… enjoy! :) J**

"No, Juliet!" Artemis protested. "I refuse to indulge in your childish whims."

What was Juliet's childish whims this time? Well, she was absolutely convinced that they (they being Butler, Juliet, Holly, and Artemis) would get more candy if Artemis said 'I will suck your blood' in a Transylvanian accent.

"Do it! Do it!" chanted Juliet, in hopes of Butler and Holly joining in with her.

Well, as Sandy and Danny once said, summer dreams ripped at the seams.

Artemis groaned and put his hands on his hips. "I will do this for a price."

Juliet's eye twitched, but she rested her hand on the doorknob of the manor, ready to leave. "A _price_...?"

"Yes. Not necessarily money, but something in return."

Now it was Juliet's turn to groan. "I don't know what you like... what do you give someone who can get anything they want?"

Artemis grinned. Not a happy grin, but an evil and mischievous one... not that he had any other grin to grin. "Well, that's up to you to figure out."

"Maybe," Holly started to suggest, raising her index finger, "if you stopped teasing him about being in love with me for a week he might do it."

Juliet gasped, and her eyes glowed bright yellow with happiness. "Great idea! Artemis, if you say that, I promise to- wait." Her enthusiasm disappeared faster than you could say "boo", and her face shut down into contemplation. "Is it... really worth it...?" Her expression seemed to represent her brain hurting.

"You have ten seconds, Juliet," said Artemis. "One, two, three, four, five-"

"Okay! I accept your terms," Juliet interrupted. Phew. What a suspenseful five seconds.

Artemis paled, which is rather hard to tell since he is already so pale. "W-what? You mean I have to go to doors and..." he trailed off in horror.

Juliet clapped Artemis on the back, hard. "You shouldn't underestimate me, o wise yet foolish one!"

Artemis sighed. "Yes, we get it. You're from Shakespearean times, talk normal."

"O, but my cup runneth over!"

"Not funny, Juliet! Stop it!" Artemis commanded.

"Romeo, o Romeo! Wherefore art thou-"

"Juliet!"

She giggled. "Okay, okay, sorry. Let's go!" She swung the door open dramatically and marched out.

Less than five minutes later they were at the first house, and Juliet was pushing a hesitant Artemis up to the door. "Come on, do it!"

"Gah, I don't want to!" he groaned.

"You promised!" she whined.

Holly called out, "Artemis! Just remember, if you do this she'll leave you- _us_- alone for a while!"

He stopped resisting and stood at the door, thinking. Then he grunted and rang the doorbell. Seconds after, a woman opened the door and smiled at them. This was his moment...

Trying to be as serious as possible, he raised his imaginary claws- vampire didn't have claws but you wouldn't expect Artemis to know that- and hissed, "I will suck your blooood!"

The woman laughed goodheartedly and patted him on the head. "Aw, that's so cute!" Artemis's eye twitched and he refrained from _really_ trying to suck her blood. Juliet and Holly laughed so hard they almost fell over, and even Butler couldn't stifle it.

"Hold on just a moment and I'll get your candy!" the woman grinned.

After getting a number of Snickers, some gum, M&Ms, and a number of other candy bars, Juliet led them all enthusiastically to the next house, skipping and pulling Holly along, who was stumbling trying to keep up. Artemis trudged, with a huge blush on his cheeks, next to his bodyguard. Butler knew he couldn't anger Artemis any more than he was already frustrated, but... it was just so darn funny!

He let out a "Pfft" that was somehow a laugh and receiving a killing glare from his master.

"Don't you dare laugh," Artemis ordered.

"O-Okay, Artemis."

"Next door, my little vampire servant. Make it a good one," Juliet ordered with gusto.

He sighed. Artemis would honestly rather be teased about Holly than performing this juvenile act for sweets that would give you cavities and get you sent to the dentist. What Juliet was making him do gave a whole new definition to cruel and unusual punishments.

Artemis touched the doorbell lightly, but it was enough. Shortly, an older woman came out holding a rather large basket of candy.

Juliet's eyes flashed brilliant blue with glee and she elbowed the temporary vampire. "Say it, Artemis."

Artemis stood up straight, but with the faintest hunch, and said as menacingly as possible: "I will suck your blood."

The woman clapped her hands in delight. "Oh how adorable! Breasal, come quickly, dear. And bring the camera!"

A tall man- most likely the woman's husband- (yet shorter than our beloved Butler, obviously) came out holding a camera. "What is it, Riona?"

"I want you to record this absolutely delightful boy. Would you do it again, dear?" Riona asked kindly.

Artemis sighed, the things Juliet got him into. Yet he obliged for the woman, Riona.

Riona sighed happily. "Did you get that, honey?"

"Yes, Riona," said the man in an exasperated tone. "Now give the children and this odd looking man their candy."

Butler was, not to say the least, offended.

After the woman dished out large amounts of candy, Artemis turned to face the girls and Butler. They had not even snickered when he gave his performance, it was very strange.

Well, they weren't silent for long.

Once the door closed, everyone exploded in laughter. Even Butler, this time. Artemis's cheeks heated up and he clenched his teeth and fists.

"You, Juliet, are _horrible_!" he yelled.

She didn't stop, and tried to speak while she laughed. Unfortunately, it came out shaky and he could hardly hear what she said. "No regrets! No regrets! D-Do you think we can buy a copy of that video?"

Artemis opened his mouth to give a snappy retort, but closed it and groaned. He started to stomp away. "Come on, let's just go get this thing over with!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hiya!**

**Cynthia: Looks like this isn't the last chapter as someone has led you to believe *glances at Raven***

**_ _||| sorry…**

**Cynthia: I hope you enjoy this chapter and to clear things up, this is before the fourth book, right, Raven? Yeah, I'm right.**

**Yeah, you are, lol. And, btw, we have a tradgity… Cynthia… is leaving for ten days! To go camping. So we won't have any fanfic up for quite a while. I'm not gonna continue this without her *hugs her*I'm going to try writing some AF fanfic on my own until she returns… so if you have any suggestions for a oneshot you'd like to see I'll write it. Any pairing, not just HxA. It'll be lonely without Cynthia but I'll survive! *sniffs* Anyway, comment, suggest (yes, I'm adding that), compliment, critique, love, hate, review and enjoy! :) J**

"Ugh," Artemis groaned, trudging along the sidewalk. Butler was carrying his bag of candy at his request, and Juliet skipped ahead, pulling Holly along. Butler was walking beside him. There was about a two meter difference between the two groups. "How many more houses until we're finished...?" he asked.

Juliet turned her head back at them. "There is no finished in trick-or-treating!" Artemis glared at her, and she shrunk back slightly. "Just one more block."

Artemis sighed. "Okay, I can deal with that."

Now, Artemis said he could take one more block. He didn't say that our (if possible) beloved criminal mastermind couldn't take the people that Artemis, Butler, Juliet, and Holly were about to run into.

And who were the delightful characters they ran into, you will ask. Why, none other than Foaly and Root.

Holly wasn't quite prepared either. Butler wasn't all that surprised. Hey, when you're the bodyguard for Artemis Fowl, not a lot surprises you. Juliet? She was grinning and taking it in stride.

Root's expression was, as usual, beet red. Foaly had the same reaction as Juliet.

"Short!" Root snapped. "What are you doing here? Dressed like _that_?"

Holly looked down at the fancy and elegant costume she was wearing. "Well..."

Root was tapping his foot with impatience. "I'm waiting.

"I can tell you, Rootbeer," Juliet jumped to Holly's recue.

"It's Root."

"Yes, your face is very red. You shouldn't drink so much."

Root grew even redder with anger. "So what's with the outfit?"

"It's Halloween!" Foaly and Juliet exclaimed at the same time. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

Root rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot... but, Short, I didn't even _begin_ to think that you would go out for this. Especially not you, Fowl."

Artemis grunted. "I wouldn't be, but Juliet dragged me along."

"That's not all!" Juliet cried. "We also got him to say, to every house-!"

"SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled. He ran to her and tried to cover her mouth, but she put a hand on his forehead and kept him away easily.

"What did you get him to do?" Foaly asked, eyes gleaming.

"I made a deal with Artemis so that he would go to every house and say 'I will suck your blood' in a Transylvanian accent," said Juliet, still keeping Artemis away. It was almost comical seeing Artemis struggle to get to Juliet. Wait a second, it _was_ comical!

Since Juliet was pushing Artemis back, he was at an angle. Artemis arms were flailing trying to get to Juliet and his shoes were starting to lose ground. Artemis grabbed hold on to Juliet to steady himself quite suddenly. Juliet yelped at the lack of distance between them and pushed him off.

Well, that couldn't have been pleasant.

Artemis fell flat on his back and groaned. "Why?"

"Here, let me help you." Holly gripped Artemis' hand and forearm to pull him up.

It was all Juliet could do to not say anything. But wait! Holly and Artemis were directly across from each other. The agreement never said anything about a little push, literally. And who knows? A kiss could (hopefully) be the product.

Foaly galloped to the side of Juliet and whispered in her ear, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Juliet looked at him and evilly smirked. They nodded at the same time and crept over to where Holly was assisting Artemis. Root saw this and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What are you two doing?" he snapped.

Juliet and Foaly turned around slowly, still hunched in creeping positions, with deer in the headlights looks. Holly was just about to turn around too to see what was going on if Foaly hadn't straightened up and kicked her head down with his back hoofs. Holly fell on top of Artemis, and, BINGO! their lips crashed together.

Success!" Juliet high-fived Foaly with happiness.

Now, this is the best part. At first, Artemis and Holly's eyes were closed. Just briefly. But they were closed nonetheless.

Then Holly realized they were on the ground surrounded by: a smirking bodyguard, a blonde teenage girl with a ridiculous smile, another smirking persona, and her commander whose face was as red as it could ever be and looked ready to explode.

Holly opened her eyes in an instant and pushed herself off of Artemis.

"Aw," Foaly coed, "get a room, you two."

Holly grew redder than Root and glared at Foaly, but instead of punching him, she turned around and drove her fist into _Artemis's_ face. The whiplash took his head to the ground, and Holly huffed and walked towards the rest of the group. Everyone's jaws were dropped to the floor, but the captain ignored them and started wiping her lips vigorously.

"What did you punch me for?!" Artemis shouted furiously. And why do I keep getting hurt by girls? he thought

Holly turned around to face the raven haired mastermind. "Because you kissed me!"

"I did not! You _fell_ on me and our lips happened to...touch," finished Artemis lamely.

"You closed your eyes," Holly pointed out.

"So did you," Artemis retaliated. "And you kissed back!"

"So did you!" Holly was blushing furiously.

Ah. A lover's spat, thought Juliet.

"Oh, why don't you just say it already?!" Foaly cried. He gripped Holly by her shoulders and she tried to shake it off. "You two have a huge thing for each other. We all know it, why do you deny your feelings?!"

"Watch it, donkey boy," Holly growled, baring her teeth, "or you're next."

"I don't care. Juliet and I are going to get you two to admit your love if it's the last thing we do!" he vowed.

"Yeah!" Juliet cheered. She threw a fist pump in the air.

Root huffed, taking out a cigar and lighting it. "Every single one of you knows that a relationship between a human and a fairy is not possible."

"Oh yeah, Rootbeer?" Juliet challenged. "Is it because they're different species? Well I've got one word for you: mules."

"Juliet!" Butler complained. "Stop bringing that up every time we have this kind of conversation."

"Well, it's true," said Juliet stubbornly. "If donkey and horses can be together, so can Artemis and Holly."

"Why am I the donkey?" Artemis asked, offended.

"That doesn't matter, because we don't even like each other that way," said Holly.

"But Holly!" Juliet cried. "Artemis called you lovely and you said he looked nice too!"

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Foaly said teasingly. "Holly Fowl! Where is Mrs. Holly Fowl?"

"Shut up," Holly said forcibly. "That was just a polite compliment," she continued. "It didn't mean anything _romantic_." She quoted the last word with her fingers.

"Can you just shut up about this?" Artemis said to Juliet, looking at her from out of the corner of his eye. "It's not happening; accept it."

"But Arty-" Juliet began.

"Shut up."

"You're perf-"

"I said shut up!" he yelled.

Everyone was silent, and he stood, shaking. They stared at him in surprise, but he didn't react any differently. But after a few seconds, his face was overcome with regret, realization, and... was that, sadness? He clenched his teeth, and spun around the opposition direction. As hastily as his feet could carry him, he rushed away.

"No more houses," he hissed. "I'm going home."

Everyone watched him run back home in shock. Artemis had never lost his temper like that before, he was always so calm and level-headed.

And Artemis' yelling had taken its toll on Juliet. It was strange. Artemis had gotten irritated with her and shouted before, and then Juliet would always tease him about having an Irish temper. But this time was different. Artemis Fowl ll was truly upset and angry with Juliet.

Juliet was surprised, but not in a good way. Silent tears started slipping out of her eyes slowly. Then they came on more violently. Butler noticed his little sister's tears. She had never been at the receiving end of Artemis' anger before and she didn't like it.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Butler asked softly, which is rather strange. Who knew the muscle giant, as some refer to him (Juliet), could be gentle?

"Nothing. Just leave me alone," said Juliet, a bit harshly and ran home, obviously taking a different route as Artemis.

Butler's face darkened as he watched Juliet's figure disappear in the darkness. Artemis made his baby sister cry. He was going to have a little talk with his charge.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: CYNTHIA'S BACK, YAAAAY! So happyyyyy.**

**Cynthia: I had a blast camping on the coast. I rode horses, I went to the beach, went into town, had camp breakfasts! Mmm, spam... I have to confess, though. When a monster wave knocked me down, my aunt chased me around the beach with seaweed, and seagulls were forming a circle around me when I was eating fried chicken, I wasn't thinking about fanfiction and this story very much.**

**That's good :) Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Next one WILL be the end I PROMISES! Comment, suggest, compliment, critique, love, hate, review and enjoy! :) J & Cynthia**

Butler knocked twice on Artemis's door. "Artemis," he called in. "Are you there?"

"Where else would I be?" he snapped from inside.

Butler winced. Yup, definitely Artemis. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"I feel like we've been in this situation before," he mumbled.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing. Please? I need to know what happened back there." It sounded like Butler was begging... Maybe only to Artemis's ears, but either was, he was showing genuine compassion.

Artemis debated it in his complicated mind. "Fine, you may come in."

Butler slowly opened the door and walked into the lavishly furnished bedroom.

"What happened last night, Artemis? Why did you yell at Juliet?"

"Think about it, old friend. It's not hard."

"It is when you're around," Butler mumbled.

Artemis glared at the bodyguard. "I suppose I shall explain it then. How would you react if someone close to you, almost like a sister, were constantly teasing you about a girl? Someone you know you can never be with."

"Well, sir-"

"And it pains you, because you know fully well that you can never have a relationship. Yet, you crave one anyway. And every day this person close to you unintentionally reminds you of how you can never be with that person. Reminding you of the pain."

Butler simply sat there after that speech.

He was shocked, very shocked. He never knew Artemis felt this way. Still, no excuse for yelling at his baby sister and making her cry.

"A-Artemis..." he began. But his principal interrupted him again.

"And yes, Butler," he sighed, "I know that's no excuse. And I'm sorry. _Sorry_. But can we just... forget about that right now?"

Butler hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, very well..." He walked over and sat on Artemis's bed. The two of them were silent for a minute, and then Butler said, "So... let me get this straight... you _do_ like Holly?"

What was the point in saying no? He basically just admitted to having feelings for Holly.

"Yes, old friend," sighed Artemis. "I suppose I do.

"Artemis, I'm sorry," Butler said. "I never knew." Butler never knew. What kind of soldier was he? Not being able to read emotions, or interpret his young charge's body language around the Captain.

"Do not blame yourself," Artemis said, in his eerily soft, yet intimidating voice. "I made sure to keep it well hidden. I limited my contact with her and showing signs of affection. To be quite honest, I am extremely surprised Juliet got even the faintest idea of me wishing for a...romantic relationship, for lack of better word, with Captain Short."

Butler chuckled. "Despite the fact you hid your feelings well enough that I, nor Madame Fowl would know, you cannot keep something like that from Juliet. Even if she only discovered a sliver of it. She's like a romance detector!"

Artemis almost chuckled. He hadn't even suspected that Butler could make him feel better, and yet he was almost laughing. Sometimes he forgot just how important Butler was to him...

"That's very true," the principal agreed. "But promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Do not tell anyone of my feelings for Captain Short." He was looking Butler in the eyes, a bit intimidating again, but more... hopeful, this time. "I want to be the one to tell her."

Butler stared back, and nodded. "I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"And, Butler...?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

Artemis looked down and away, possibly shy. "...thank you for coming here."

Now this _shocked_ Butler beyond belief. Artemis was saying _thank you_?! That'd never happened before, that he could remember. Maybe... being in love humbled him.

"Artemis..." Butler whispered, "you're, you're very welcome."

But, while Artemis was slightly cheered up, Juliet was in her room, crying. She laid on her bed, stomach down, and face buried in her pillow. Through her sobs, though, she heard a knock at the door.

She quieted down, and nothing happened for a few seconds. Then a voice came from outside the door. "Juliet? Are you there?"

Juliet nodded, even though she knew the person couldn't see her. "Yeah..."

"Can I come in?"

Juliet hesitated, then whispered, "Yes..."

The door slowly opened to reveal Holly Short. When she actually saw Juliet crying, her face softened.

"Jules," Holly said, sitting next to the upset girl. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Juliet turned to face Holly, her face was slimy and wet from crying. "Artemis yelled at me, that's why!" And then proceeded to sob again.

"Artemis has yelled at you before, hasn't he?" Holly tried to comfort Juliet. "Like, remember when you decorated his room with holly on his fifteenth birthday."

Juliet sat up completely and sniffled. "Yeah. But this time was different!"

"Different? Different how?" Holly asked.

"Artemis was only annoyed with me when he yelled at me those times before," Juliet explained. "Artemis was really mad this time. His eyes...they shocked me. They looked so cold and filled with pain and...hate."

Holly stared at Juliet, and stroked her blonde hair. "I-I guess you're right... I wonder why that was... I mean, you've teased him about having a crush on me lots of times and that's never happened before?"

"Not, not like that. I guess I..." she sniffed, "pushed the limit somehow. I'm going to go apologize." She started to stand up, but Holly pushed her shoulder and made her stay down.

"No," the captain said. "Later, but not now. You need to relax first, and cheer up."

Juliet thought for a moment, then hesitantly nodded. "I guess you're right..." Then she slightly smiled, and looked Holly in her hazel and blue eyes. "That's my specialty, right? Cheering up."

Holly laughed. "Yes... yes it is. If anyone can do that, Juliet, it's you."

Juliet sat up excitedly. She seemed determimed to be cheerful.

Holly laughed as she watched the teenage girl perk up.

"Anything new? Anything _romantic_?" Holly said, teasingly, giving Juliet some of her own medicine.

Juliet blushed and shyly smiled. "Well, there is this one boy..."

Holly jumped up and shrieked. "Juliet! Really? Are you serious? Like, serious, serious? This isn't just one of the boys you flirt with?"

Juliet nodded. "Yes! His name is Hunter Clay and I think he likes me back, well, that's what my friends tell me. I'm not really sure..."

"Juliet! This is great, you actually like someone instead of being a huge flirt," Holly said cheerfully.

Juliet laughed with delight and clapped her hands. "Holly Short! Who knew you could be such a girl."

Then, "What do you mean, _huge flirt_?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Holly attempting casualty.

Juliet looked at her, unconvinced. "Okay."

After a moment's pause, Holly asked, "Does Butler know?"

Horror flashed crossed Juliet's face. "No!"

"He will now," said Holly in a sing song voice and ran out the door to the top of the stairs. "Oh, Butler! Guess what Juliet told me!"

"No, Holly!" Juliet cried, trying to open the door. But Holly had somehow managed to lock it from the outside. Oh, well, thought Juliet. I guess it's karma for teasing Artemis.

Butler came thundering to Holly from Artemis' room and looked panicked, while Artemis was following him. "What? What is it?"

"Juliet likes a boy! For real this time," Holly told Butler.

"WHAT?!"

Juliet sighed, and looked down dramatically. "Darnnit," she groaned.

"Who is he?" Butler hissed.

"A guy named Hunter Clay," Holly answered smugly.

Butler gritted his teeth. "He's gonna die."

Juliet's eyes widened, and she tugged on her older brother's arm. "No no no no no!" she cried. "Dommy, please don't!"

While the two siblings argued, Artemis, who was behind his bodyguard, sighed and started to walk back in. "Goodbye, then."

But, before he could disappear, Holly grabbed his hand and held him back. Artemis looked at her, blushing a tiny bit. "We need to talk," Holly whispered. Then she glanced at Juliet and Butler. "Not here."

Artemis swallowed and followed Holly outside to the stables.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this IS the last chapter! It was so much fun! But now it's goodbye, for now… *sigh* I'll miss writing this! And I'll miss YOU, my Ravenlings and Darlings! (Cynthia Darling's fans: Darlings, JRaventheFangirl's fans: Ravenlings, get it? ^^) But, of course, Cynthia and I aren't done writing together just yet! We'll have a new plotline for another story (Hartemis or not) sometime, and post it when we can! AND, I WANT YOU ALL TO READ FROZEN SUMMER BY BETSY01FREEMAN. PLZ, IT'S AWESOME IT NEEDS MORE VIEWS! And... this story has OFFICIALLY more reviews than Adventures in Picnicking! Thank you! Which one did you like more?**

**Cynthia: I want to tell you something that might shock you. My aunt had been trying to get me to read the Artemis Fowl series for the past three years, but I kept refusing, because I am as stubborn as a donkey. The only reason I started reading it was because I saw the books in Goodwill in March and I finished the series in April. I have repented. I will never doubt Artemis Fowl again. Okay, you can read the last chapter now!**

**XD awesome, I didn't know that before. I started the series because it was for a bookclub I'm going to. How did YOU guys get started on the series…? But, anyway, hope you like it! (If you have any ideas for another story Cynthia and I can write next tell us) Comment, suggest, compliment, critique, love, hate, review and enjoy! :) J&Cynthia**

Artemis swallowed and followed Holly outside to the stables.

"Yes, Captain?" Artemis said calmly, even though he was having an ever lovin' freak out inside.

Holly plunked down on a bale of hay and looked at Artemis. "Why did you yell at Juliet like that? You made her cry. No, you made her _sob_!"

"Well... she had it coming to her," Artemis said finally, knowing it was a weak excuse.

"She had it coming to her?! No, that is not true. What Juliet had coming to her was being teased about a boy she likes, which will probably happen later on," said Holly angrily.

"Except for Butler," Artemis said thoughtfully, forgetting the discussion they were having. "He's ballistic now that he knows Juliet actually has romantic feelings for a boy instead of flirting with one for the fun of it."

"Yeah. Butler was pretty-hey!" Holly snapped. "Don't change the subject! You yelled at Juliet! She's like your sister, _why_?"

"Because every day she reminds me of the _pain_!" Artemis screamed. "Because I love you!"

Holly might've said something back, but then it registered in her mind what Artemis had said, and her heart stopped. But, at the same time, somehow, it beat even faster. Her whole body grew warm, up to her fingertips, and not because of embarrassment. Was it love? She'd never been so sure and so confused at the same time.

"Y-You..." she whispered. The words caught in her throat, and she couldn't get them out.

Artemis swallowed, and took a step back. Confidence rang through him out of nowhere, and he straightened himself up.

"Yes," he said stiffly. "In fact, I do. What will you do about it, I wonder? Shoot me? Punch me? I can see it coming."

Should she do all those things he sarcastically suggested? Holly didn't know what to do.

Should she punch him? Jump up and clap her hands? Run away and scream in horror? Say 'I love you too'?

The real question though, did she love him the way he loved her?

"Artemis," Holly said softly. "I..." she trailed off.

Artemis put his hand up. "Stop. I know what you are going to say. I do not wish to here it."

Holly sighed. There was that know-it-all attitude. It was very annoying, even though Artemis was a genius.

"Oh, really, Mr. Smartypants?" Holly said snarkily. "Then what was I going to say?"

Artemis shook his head. He really wished people did not doubt him, including the people that were close to him.

"You were about to tell me that you were unsure of your feelings then, you would have proceeded to run off. Possibly shock me, if I give a chase."

_D'arvit,_ Holly thought. _Darn, Artemis._

"Now you are cursing and possibly saying darnit."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "I was not!"

Artemis smirked, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"I..." she grunted. No use in arguing about it. "Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you..." She cleared her throat; it was very awkward saying this. "Do you... really love me?"

Artemis' face softened into something almost human. "Why do you doubt me, Holly? When have I ever lied to you?"

That's all Holly needed to hear. His own way of confirming what he had just told her. Because, he was right. Artemis never lied to her. Even when kidnapped her and they were enemies. (Yes, I am aware Artemis told her one lie in the first book. Let's overlook that.) Holly decided firmly that, yes, she did love Artemis the way he loved her.

"Well..." Holly drawled. "I guess I kinda love you, too."

Artemis threw his hands up in the air. "What do you mean, 'kinda'? You either you do, or you don't."

"Fine." Holly smiled. "Then I guess I love you, too."

"What? You 'guess'?" Artemis said, exasperated. "I thought girls were into romance, confessions of love, things like that."

"You need to stop sneaking glimpses at Juliet's romance novels. They give you incorrect knowledge on girls and make you look like a fool when you try to display this knowledge," Holly told Artemis smugly.

Artemis scoffed, but turned red at the same time. "Who said _that_?!"

"I did. But, fine, you want a real confession?"

"Yes, I do."

Holly sighed. "Fine..." She thought for a moment. What could she say that would sum up her feelings? "Hm... I'm not really sure how to explain it, actually. Love's always confused me. Of course, though, _you_ should also be saying that, knowing you. And I'm confused about a lot of things. But... I'm not confused about how I feel about you. I know I love you, however crazy it is. But, as Juliet would say, mules, right?" She laughed. "In all seriousness, though, when I'm with you, all my confusion goes away. Like nothing else matters, but you. I..." she gulped, and said, with all confidence, "I love you."

Artemis nodded. "I am satisfied."

Holly made a face. "Oh, you're satisfied? I am ever so happy I pleased you, master."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Artemis said. "I mean, it was very nice and sat-! No! I mean-"

Holly laughed. "Artemis, Artemis! It's okay, I was teasing you."

Artemis smiled nervously and smoothed down his hair. "Of course. I knew that."

"Mhhm," said Holly sassily. "I just have one question. Why me? Out of all the girls above and underground, you chose me."

"Holly," said Artemis. "You said yourself, love is confusing. I didn't choose who to fall in love with. I didn't wake up one day and say, 'Hmm. Today is nice. I think I am going to fall in love with Captain Holly Short today."

Holly smiled. A rather nice one, Artemis noticed.

"Well," Holly cleared her throat. "Now that we've talked that out, do you wanna go inside and tease Juliet about Hunter Clay for revenge?"

Artemis offered his arm. "Why, Captain, I thought you would never ask."

Holly blushed, and somewhat hesitantly took it. They started to walk away together, where they had come from. Artemis, for once in his life, was smiling. Not smiling like he did when his plan was going perfectly, or when he'd won something. But he was smiling... genuinely.

Out of nowhere, Holly blurted, "I like it when you smile."

Artemis looked at her bewilderedly, and she blushed much more.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's alright. I..." he glanced away, "I like it when you smile too."

Holly turned red. "Love's changed you, Arty. Before, you _never_ would've said those things."

Artemis felt a warm glow spread across his face. "So I've been told."

Just before Holly and Artemis entered the manor, Holly turned to Artemis and said, "How in the world are we going to break the news?"

"I do not know," admitted Artemis. "What we must do first before we confess, is tease Juliet about this boy. Hunter Clay, was it?"

Holly nodded silently. She's been waiting a long time for this.

"Juliet!" Artemis said when he walked into the main room of the manor. "I would like to see you, please."

Juliet came tearing down the stairs and landed in front of Artemis. "Yes? What is it?"

Artemis smiled his vampire. "What is this business about Hunter Clay? Holly tells me you are quite taken with him."

Juliet groaned and muttered one word. "Karma."

"Indeed it is," said Artemis. "Now, I hope you are prepared for this boy to meet us. We would all love to meet your...what's the word?"

"Boyfriend!" Holly said childishly.

"Ah, yes."

Juliet was blushing fiercely. She looked down at her shoes and mumbled, "He's not my boyfriend yet, I just kinda like him and..." the rest that she said was too quiet for them to understand. When she was done, she sighed, and lifted her head up. "And, hey, where'd you guys go, anyway?"

Now it was Artemis and Holly's turn to blush.

Juliet gasped with excitement. "Oh my g-o-s-h! You guys told each other, didn't you? You two confessed! I have been waiting for this so long."

Holly put her hands on her hip and gave Juliet a stern look. "Yes. We told each other, but before Artemis and I tell anyone else, we want to hear about this Hunter Clay."

"I'm starting to wish I didn't tease you two so much now," said Juliet nervously.

Artemis nodded. "It really wasn't very wise. Now we can make up for it."

Juliet bit her lip and looked around the room. She was trapped and she did not really want to tell them, particularly Artemis, about Hunter. What to do? Then it came to her.

"Artemis and Holly are in love with each other! They just told me!" Juliet yelled, so everyone could hear in the manor and ran upstairs.

Artemis and Holly froze and turned the same shade of red together. They glared, preparing themselves before they dashed after her like running in the Olympics.

"We will find you, Juliet, and we will kill you!" Holly shouted.

Butler was just walking down the stairs when they raced past him, not even lifting a finger to acknowledge his existence. Holly, Juliet and Artemis kept yelling things at one-another, about Hunter and Holly and Artemis's newly confessed love.

Butler sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "Ah, finally. They confessed..." He chuckled, and smiled. "It was about time."


End file.
